WO 2011/160680 A1 discloses a light source arrangement including a primary light source and a secondary light source, wherein the primary light source is configured to illuminate the secondary light source, wherein the secondary light source includes a polyhedron having at least one first and one second phosphor surface, wherein the primary light source includes at least one laser or one light emitting diode, and wherein a drive mechanism is fixed to the primary light source or to the secondary light source.
US 2006/0227087 A1 discloses laser display systems which generate at least one scanning laser beam in order to generate one or more luminescent materials on a screen that emits light in order to form images. The luminescent materials may include phosphor materials.
EP 2 359 605 B1 discloses an illuminant including at least one semiconductor laser which is configured to emit a primary radiation having a wavelength of between 360 nm and 485 nm inclusive, and at least one conversion means which is disposed downstream of the semiconductor laser and is configured to convert at least part of the primary radiation into a secondary radiation having a longer wavelength different than that of the primary radiation, wherein the radiation emitted by the illuminant has an optical coherence length that is at most 50 micrometers, wherein the conversion means has a concentration of color centers or luminous points that amounts to at least 107/μm3, and the color centers or luminous points are statistically distributed in the conversion means, and wherein a focal spot of the conversion means that is irradiated by the primary radiation has an area of at most 0.5 square millimeter.